


The Trust Exercise

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot drabbly thing focusing on the Trust Exercise scene in the Christmas special from graymichael's POV. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owwwnn.

“What we do is we all lie on the floor and then take turns to roll over each other. Pick a partner.”

Everyone immediately moved away from Joe and Stephen almost felt bad, but he wasn’t going to risk his beautiful body for the sake of some fat kid’s self-esteem, even if it was Joe. He sort of assumed he would go with Chantelle but she headed straight for Jing instead as the only two girls in the room. He looked around and saw Frank heading for him.

When Dickers had told everyone to find a partner, it took him a moment to figure out who to go with. Obviously, we wanted to go with Stephen but he was probably going with that slut, Slanty, or something. First things first, get out of the vicinity of Joe. Then he glanced around. To his great surprise he saw the slut heading for the Asian nerd girl and Stephen was left standing alone. Either this was fate or just, you know, life, Frank couldn’t tell, but either way it worked for him.

Frank barely looked at Stephen, throwing down his script and just lying on the floor. Stephen had half thought Frank would have found this exercise below him, which he might have if it hadn’t involved Stephen, but he seemed up for it. Stephen chucked down his script too and lay next to him. He didn’t say anything, just stared determinedly at the ceiling. Maybe this was his way of saying he didn’t care or whatever but Stephen decided to just get on with it and started rolling over him.

The first thing that Frank realised as Stephen made his way over was how light he was. For all his toned muscles and lean height, he was incredibly light. He could also just about feel all his muscles working throughout his body, tensing and pulling and taut. But he mustn’t think about that now. Not with Stephen literally on top of him. He tried to focus on something else, anything else. But all that filled his head were thoughts of Stephen; his eyes, his smile, his hair. His arms, his legs, his chest, his stomach; his whole body and general being. God. He was so fucking hot. And he was currently on top of Frank. What Frank would do to have Stephen do this more. To be with Stephen more. To have Stephen, as his own. God, he had to stop thinking like this. But it was so difficult with such an attractive guy so close… so, so close. He wasn’t gay, or whatever, he didn’t think. He just liked Stephen. Ever since the mac attack. And he had finally done something about it.

Frank was surprisingly soft, yet hard at the same time. Stephen felt muscles against his back, on his chest and arms and stomach that he had never even considered existed. He was surprised Frank was up for this sort of stuff, wasn’t he homophobic or something? Seemed like the sort of thing Frank Grayson would be. You know, typical manly-man. Typical school bully. Smoker, drinker, shagger of all pretty females. Completely disgusting. Completely _un_ -attractive. Completely… hot? Sort of? Just a bit. I mean, come on, that sort of bad boy was a turn on for everyone! The subtle muscles, the big frame, the confidence. The emotional layers hiding underneath the tough façade, the home problems and the daddy-issues, the whole shebang. Stephen watched Grayson sometimes, when he thought he wasn’t looking obviously. It wasn’t like he had a crush on him or anything, he was just interesting to watch. He was attractive; hot and cute at the same time. Meh, there was no way anything would ever happen. This was probably the closest he’d ever get with him. Well, Stephen wasn’t complaining.

Frank was almost thankful when Stephen was over cos at least he didn’t have to worry about his body… reacting... to Stephen’s proximity. But at the same time, he wanted him, there was no other way of putting it. He wanted the fucking poof from Special K. He wanted Stephen Carmichael.

Stephen made it over, feeling Grayson push him off the last little bit. Well… that was awkward. Grayson was weird sometimes. The way that he still hadn’t said a single word to him, just lain down and let him roll over him. Still, it wasn’t like Stephen hadn’t enjoyed it; this would definitely be a memory for the ages. He could still feel Grayson’s presence behind him and wished he could roll over again, just for the sake of it all of course. It wasn’t like he was falling for Frank Grayson, was it? It wasn’t like he _wanted_ Frank Grayson…… was it?


End file.
